


Bittersweet

by shepofships



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, Incest, Jealousy, M/M, POV First Person, Twincest, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-17
Updated: 2008-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepofships/pseuds/shepofships
Summary: Я смотрю, как Билл ёрзает по дивану, устраиваясь поудобнее, и мечтаю оказаться на месте его брата. Я хочу, чтобы Билл так же утыкался мне в сгиб локтя и собственнически обнимал за талию. Мне противно смотреть в их сторону, но я не могу отвести глаз, а потому наблюдаю, как он берёт руку близнеца обеими ладонями и целует длинные мозолистые пальцы. Том вздрагивает, но Билл не смущается и не размыкает век.
Relationships: Bill Kaulitz/Tom Kaulitz, David Jost/Bill Kaulitz





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> «Bittersweet» — «горько-сладкий» (англ.)
> 
> Йост/Билл — односторонний.

_POV Jost_

В номере темно и пахнет какой-то удушливой дрянью. Никогда не любил всю эту ерунду, вроде аромаламп. Как по мне — пустая трата денег и издевательство над обонянием в бонусе. Видимо, она посчитала, что без этого не обойтись.

Я едва успеваю снять рубашку, когда Бетти — Бетти же?.. — выходит из прилегающей к комнате ванной. На ней чёрные чулки и халатик из шёлка. Смотрится скорее вульгарно, чем возбуждающе.

Я стаскиваю с себя джинсы вместе с трусами.

— Я могла бы снять их сама, — говорит Бетти. Мне не нравится её голос и взгляд профессиональной шлюхи, но я молчу, ведь слова ничего не изменят.

_Ведь она — не Билл._

Именно это я и повторяю про себя, сжимая в горсти длинные, чуть вьющиеся волосы, пока губы и язык Бетти стараются над моим членом. Я откидываюсь на локти, не сводя взгляда с тёмной макушки между моих ног. Воображение само дорисовывает нужную мне картинку.

— Встань, — говорю я. Бетти выпрямляется и медленно распахивает халат, демонстрируя кружевное бельё красного цвета.

— Сними.

Она послушно раздевается.

Я смотрю на её по-мальчишески тонкое тело и облизываю губы.

Это так просто: представить Билла, когда она лежит подо мной, уткнувшись лицом в простынь, и стонет, вздрагивая от каждого толчка в своём теле.

***

Я ненавижу такую зиму: промозглую, мокрую, словно и не январь вовсе, а какой-нибудь дождливый апрель. В ботинках чавкает, штанины безнадёжно промокли, но я тащусь через весь квартал в кондитерскую, потому что Биллу захотелось пирожных, а Саки пропал с заказом его брата: Тому, в свою очередь, приспичило отведать пиццы.

Ни одному продюсеру не придёт в голову исполнять сумасбродные капризы звезды — кроме, очевидно, меня.

Я прикрываю глаза, живо представляя себе, как загорятся его глаза, как тронет губы улыбка, как он благодарно протянет «Спасибо, Дэ-э-эвид». Три секунды мнимого счастья. Ради этого я готов переться под мокрым снегом на соседнюю улицу.

Я не хочу думать, что это был не более, чем удобный предлог для незапланированного перерыва.

Перед тем, как войти в комнату, я останавливаюсь перед дверью и прислушиваюсь. Игры в кошки-мышки, Великая Китайская стена из недоверия. С этими пацанами иначе не выходит. Я слышу голос Густава, киваю самому себе и нажимаю на ручку. В мою сторону одновременно разворачиваются сразу четыре головы.

— Ого, — удивляется Том моему виду. — Ты что, в канаву свалился?

— Моё-моё-моё, — тараторит Билл, перелезая через близнеца: диван неудобный, углом, и стоит слишком близко к кофейному столику. Колени братьев соприкасаются, и я чувствую, как жжёт мою грудь зависть. Случайные прикосновения. Мне недоступно даже это. Красный треугольник с восклицательным знаком. Не влезай — убьёт.

— Твоё, — подтверждаю я, улыбаясь.

Билл нетерпеливо выхватывает у меня коробку, окружает её коконом бережных рук и возвращается на прежнее место. Том скользит по нему взглядом — в глазах хитринка, уголки губ подрагивают в едва сдерживаемой усмешке. Я не понимаю, почему. Билл надкусывает пирожное, ставит коробку на столик, а потом подцепляет пальцем крем и водружает его на нос близнецу. Георг усмехается, а братья превращаются в колючий пинающийся клубок. Билл лежит на старшем, щекоча его под мышками; Том, хохоча, отвечает ему тем же. Запыхтев, Билл наваливается сильнее, и я против воли концентрируюсь на обтянутой тёмными джинсами заднице.

— Всё, повеселились и хватит, — говорю я и отворачиваюсь.

Перед глазами стоп-кадром отпечатывается открытая коробка с практически нетронутыми пирожными.

***

Я не люблю вспоминать восхождение звезды под названием Токио Отель. Гамбург, зной, неработающие кондиционеры, бесконечно звонящие телефоны, съёмки, конфликты, бешеный график — шумит мотор, дрожат стёкла. Это потом покатилось легко, по наклонной, с каждым разом всё быстрее, и становилось страшно, что не удержишься, ведь популярность — и гребень волны, и последний фужер в стеклянной пирамиде.

Билл шатается по автобусу с забранными в хвост волосами и оранжевой олимпийке. Синие полоски — контраст. Меня посещает пробирающее до костей дежавю.

— Хлопья ищешь? — громко спрашиваю я. Он вздрагивает и замирает спиной ко мне.

— Нет.

Билл не напоминает, что на часах, вообще-то, два ночи, а я стискиваю подлокотники кресла, ведь я — циничный взрослый мужик, наживающийся на детях, и мне не положено думать о той стороне популярности, где у этих самых детей синяки под глазами и влажные дорожки на щеках. Мне должно быть плевать на то, что в душной тесноте турбуса занавеска — издевательство над правом на личное пространство. Я обязан забыть о том, что каждому из четверых моих подопечных иногда хочется просто побыть наедине с собой.

— Спокойной ночи, — говорю я. Внутренности скручиваются плотным кольцом.

— Спокойной, — отзывается Билл и уходит, возвращаясь в спальный отсек, откуда только что сбежал. Я делаю вид, что не замечаю, как сильно трясутся его руки.

_Мальчики не плачут, Билли, ты знал это?_

«Не знал», — отвечаю себе я, буравя глазами потолок, и слушаю всхлипывания парой метров дальше.

***

— И победитель… Tokio Hotel!

Зал взрывается аплодисментами. Жидкокристаллический экран над сценой мигает разноцветными огоньками и названием группы, словно уверяя нас всех: это не сон. Билл взбирается на приступку, зажимает ладонями рот, осматривает команду невидящим взглядом и тянется обнимать всех подряд, без разбору. Я всерьёз опасаюсь, что у него не хватит рук. Мне хочется угодить в его объятия, но я безнадёжно позади, как и всегда — на периферии его зрения.

В ушах шумит из-за непрекращающегося рёва толпы.

Я не слушаю, что Билл говорит со сцены, неловко переглядываясь с братом: речь написана загодя и вызубрена до последнего слова. Вместо этого я ухожу в уборную и закрываюсь в кабинке. Дешёвый кафель и железные унитазы — вот она, изнанка безупречной церемонии. Напряжение льётся из моего тела белыми каплями.

Я выхожу десятью минутами позже, тщательно мою руки и долго стою перед зеркалом, упираясь ладонями в края раковины.

— Да, ты чертовски хорош, Дэвид Йост.

Голос отскакивает от стен эхом. Я провожу пальцами по гладко выбритому подбородку, ерошу непослушные волосы и улыбаюсь собственному отражению.

Сегодня утром мне пришлось выпить четыре чашки крепкого кофе. С каждым днём просыпаться вовремя становится всё сложнее, но это нормально. В конце концов, каким бы величественным ни был фасад, задники всё равно остаются обшарпанными.

***

Иногда я забываю о том, что Биллу уже восемнадцать. Мне всё чаще хочется без причины набрать его номер и потребовать срочной явки.

_В мой номер, конечно. Можно без сливок._

Я стараюсь отвлечься и не искать его взглядом, но голова сама вертится в разные стороны. Я чувствую себя чёртовым сканером, запрограммированным на поиск. Ключевые слова: «лакированная куртка» и «белые брюки».

Я замечаю его почти сразу: Билл сидит в обществе брата на диване в углу. Стол уставлен напитками, Густава с Георгом не видно. Близнецы ссорятся — это читается во взглядах и жестах. Между ними разве что не искрит — я видел такое десятки раз. Том не выдерживает первым и поднимается на ноги, наигранно важный в своих безразмерных шмотках. Он уходит в сторону бара, и Билл смотрит ему вслед — клянусь богом, надеется, что обернётся.

Не проходит и минуты, как он бежит следом.

Я иду за ними, огибая гостей вечеринки и фотографов, которые в погоне за кадром готовы повиснуть на потолке.

Близнецы сидят на полу. Билл обнимает Тома за шею, уткнувшись ему куда-то в ухо. Всё, что я вижу — это выпирающие лопатки, словно грозящиеся прорвать серый хлопок майки, и чёрно-белые волосы, вьющиеся по спине спутанными змейками. Я не соображаю, куда он дел куртку, я не соображаю вообще, поэтому просто хватаю его за локоть, пытаясь оторвать от брата. Он неуклюже заваливается набок, пачкая светлую ткань брюк, запрокидывает голову, что-то говорит — я понимаю это только по движению губ, потому что черепную коробку вдруг заполняет гул.

Как часто я мечтал посмотреть на него вот так — сверху-вниз, заглядывая в тёмные глаза. Пожалуй, это одно из моих самых целомудренных желаний в отношении него.

— Дэвид?.. – подаёт голос Том, и меня прорывает. Я кричу про перебор с алкоголем, недопустимые вольности и прессу. Близнецы одинаково обескуражено хлопают ресницами. Задним умом я понимаю, что перегибаю палку, но уже не могу остановиться: меня несёт. Я дёргаю Билла за руку, поднимаю на ноги, встряхиваю, сжимаю пальцами нежную кожу. Он морщится, перечит, и мне хочется схватить его за патлы и хорошенько оттаскать, а потом трахнуть в одной из туалетных кабинок.

Я одёргиваю себя и разом трезвею.

— Блядь, — ругается Билл, рассматривая оставшиеся от моих пальцев следы.

— Прости, — неловко извиняюсь я.

— Урод, — говорит мне Том и уводит брата прочь.

Мне хочется провалиться сквозь землю.

***

Это стало началом конца. Если раньше моё присутствие не возбранялось устоями их тесной компании, то теперь я стал чужим, лишним, цепным псом Юниверсал. Они оба увидели во мне врага. «Как же так, Дэвид, — говорили их взгляды. — Мы думали, ты свой в доску парень». В почтовом ящике пылилось не одно выгодное предложение, а я, как дурак, осел на одном месте, и дело было вовсе не в золотой жиле, из которой можно тянуть ещё добрых пять лет.

Ниже падать было уже некуда.

***

Я ненавижу табличку «Не беспокоить» на двери его номера и каждый раз едва удерживаюсь от того, чтобы ворваться без стука. В такие моменты я скучаю по ограниченной площади турбуса.

Я никогда не удивляюсь, находя его в комнате Тома.

Я часто думаю о том, каково это — быть близнецами. Билл любит плести красивые сказки про особую связь и одинаковые сны, а пресса раз за разом ловит наживку, жадно проглатывая её вместе с крючком. Это продаётся и не вредит старательно срежессированному образу романтичного мальчика. Пресловутые «особенные отношения» видятся мне ненормальной для парней их возраста зависимостью, которую нужно искоренить. Все сказки — ложь. Не могут не быть ею.

В свободные вечера Билл ходит с нечёсаными волосами, пьёт пиво и режется с Георгом в PlayStation. Таблоидам это не интересно.

Том такой же — и неуловимо другой. Том — понт на понте, дурацкие распальцовки, альфа-самец и оленёнок Бэмби в одном флаконе. А ведь комплексы заедают так, что на улицу не высунется без дополнительной футболки. Смотрит волком, толкает локтями, проливает молоко на недочитанный мною журнал.

Я смотрю, как Билл ёрзает по дивану, устраиваясь поудобнее, и мечтаю оказаться на месте его брата. Я хочу, чтобы Билл так же утыкался мне в сгиб локтя и собственнически обнимал за талию. Мне противно смотреть в их сторону, но я не могу отвести глаз, а потому наблюдаю, как он берёт руку близнеца обеими ладонями и целует длинные мозолистые пальцы. Том вздрагивает, но Билл не смущается и не размыкает век.

Я читаю по глазам старшего и слепо надеюсь, что это не больше, чем временное помешательство, давшее корни после той афтерпати — назло мне. Демонстративное «Тебе нет места в нашем мире — в нём только он и я». 

Я знаю, что ошибаюсь.

***

Я просыпаюсь с тяжёлой головой, словно с похмелья. Сегодня воскресенье, а значит, у меня осталась всего пара часов, чтобы попрощаться с Биллом.

На улице солнечно. Густав и Георг на пару сияют улыбками, собирая сумки для предстоящего отпуска, а мне хочется что-нибудь разбить, лишь бы разрушить ощущение радости, буквально повисшее в воздухе. Какое-то время я меряю шагами студию, на время ставшую домом. В этом месте всегда чувствовался дух общности, сплочённости, чего-то большего, нежели бывает при бездушном союзе продюсера и его подчинённых.

Я стал чертовски сентиментальным. Может, это надвигающийся кризис среднего возраста.

Мне всё равно.

Когда я вижу, что спальное место Билла аккуратно застелено, то забываю, как дышать — воздух отчаянно не желает попадать в лёгкие. Я хватаюсь за дверной косяк, чувствуя хлынувшую в ноги слабость, и закрываю глаза, уверяя себя, что он не мог.

_Он не мог просто взять и уехать._

— Где Билл? — спрашиваю я Густава и, не дожидаясь ответа, врываюсь в соседнюю комнату.

Кровать Тома разворошена. Я вытягиваю шею, пытаясь разглядеть её хозяина среди перекрученных одеял.

Я не сразу понимаю, что фигур там двое.

Билл вытягивает руку — белую, тонкую, с забытым на пальце кольцом, — и приподнимается, сонно щуря глаза. На нём футболка брата с уродливо растянутым воротом. Беззащитно открыто плечо, перекрутилась на шее цепочка.

— Который час? — спрашивает Билл хриплым ото сна голосом, и сейчас он — не дива, не капризный подросток, не улыбчивый любимец публики. Сейчас он просто Билл. Билли. Обычный парень без слоя макияжа на лице, с проблемной кожей, растрёпанными волосами и смешным выражением лица.

Том поднимает голову, замечает меня и снова опускается на подушку.

Невысказанное сочувствие.

Я понимаю, что с меня хватит.

Я подхожу к постели и замираю. Билл поднимает голову, и я целую его — в первый и последний раз.

Я всё чаще задумываюсь о том, каково это — быть близнецами.

Собранные чемоданы и парные ключи от квартиры в Гамбурге.

Я ухожу, отирая губы тыльной стороной ладони.

_Горько-сладкий._


End file.
